iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Revenge of Seven/@comment-201.249.9.70-20140317071252
maybe the title sugest the revenge of 1 3 4 6 7 8 9 againts the mogs and number 5 , yeah i think 1 2 3 and 8 will revive thanks to john (remember the bodies of 1 2 3 are well preserved in the base were adam family are) and thanks to the last quote "'They have him,' Marina hisses, pointing into the dark. 'They have his body and I’m not letting them keep it.'" so im 99.99999% that 8 might be there tooo and i think it will be john the one who revives them because : 1- henry told him when they get back to lorien , lorien will wake up somehow (thats like a hint they will revive somehow lorien) 2- in rise of nine eight is stabbed by setrakus and mirana couldnt heal him but john could, i know he wasnt dead because there wasnt the feel of the mark in the leg, but when mirana couldnt meant that her power arent stronger for that kind of almost dead wound but john could heal him and i think sara was by the same thing ( i dont remember quiet well the thing but i know john could heal people when were almost dead) so i think john will heal even when the human or any alien dies he will bring them back to life and thats how they will "wake up" the planet. but for that i think someone very important to him need to die so he can try and succeed reviving that person (might be BK since i think he dies in the end of the fallen of five) and Adam need to be neer watching that (he is with john at the end of the book) so after the battle when he is remembering number one he remember that the mogadorians has her body and the rest 2 and 3 and might 8 body in perfect condition and he gives john idea he tells it to evryone 9 would say you are fucking crazy and start a little show and everything because they want to rescue Ella so they think Ella would be there to so they goo the find Ella number 5 numer 1 2 3 and 8 and setrakus... setrakus leaves with Ella hipnotized and 7 is fighting with 5 while 9 and 6 is fighting the mogs and adam and john are looking for the others and when 5 trys tu run away or its captured by marina and 6 or 9 marina go to find 8 they find them they revive them and they see what to do with five.... in my opinion i think marina and the rest wants to kill him except for adam john and 8 and 1 2 and 3 they dont know whats goin on... but marinaa accepts 8 desicion of leaving him alone to try to be better than him or because he knows what is to be alone in a short age as 8 was but 8 found like a new cepan and he make good choices and 5 not so he made bad choices so they leave him alone and at the end could be like a chapter of redemption or a lost file about it and in the last book he make his way again to the garde and helped them to fight setrakus and maybe his redemption was saving Ella ...